Several Snowflakes
by In-A-Hat
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the winners of the mini-contests I am hosting through my Frost Siblings AU Fanfiction. All stories are a part of the Frost Siblings. (Not in chronological order.) Updates on this will be irregular. And more contests are to come.
1. A Blizzard in Burgess

**Contest: What did the sheep represent about Mary?**

**Winner: Ace Axe Hillson (AKA Guest)**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

"Do you think this will work, Jack?" Mary asked as she rolled her snowman's head into shape. Her fingers unaffected by the temperature when she hoisted it up and placed it on the snowman's body.

"Of course it'll work," Jack told her as he pushed the smooth stone eyes and nose in its face.

"But, what if it doesn't?" She mumbled.

"It's going to," he said, sounding sure of himself.

Mary sat down on the snow as Jack put the sticks in for the snowman's arms.

It had been about a week since they were born, if that was the correct term. Awakened maybe?

And they were now on attempt 17.

But for the moment they were building a snowman while they waited for the last of the children to head back to the village.

Jack placed a few rough pebbles to make a big smile on for their snowy creation. He looked at the sky and saw the last of the orange fade into a dark blue. "And, done," he said as he clapped the small bits of snow off his hands.

"Is it time?" his sister asked.

Jack nodded yes. He did a mock bow, his head low, one hand at his chest while the one holding the staff was behind his brown cloak. "After you, my lady," he joked.

Now standing, Mary giggled then held her hand out, ready to take the staff. Jack spun the staff before he handed it to her. Tiny fingers gripped the wood as frost began to spread while her free hand extended toward Jack. She gave a bright smile which he returned.

Jack wrapped his longs fingers around her tiny hand and soon after the wind began to blow. "Now remember," Jack reminded her, "gently."

"Right," Mary muttered as the wind grew stonger.

Slowly the siblings were lifted off the ground. Mary took a deep breath then she and her brother rose high above the trees. She leaned forward and soon they flew toward Burgess faster than anticipated.

Jack smiled at Mary, proud that she was starting to get the hang of flying too. His smile quickly dropped as he realized that they were coming in too hot. "Mary," he shouted, "slow down! Slow down!"

"I can't," Mary yelled.

They were going to crash in the town square. Jack wrapped Mary in his arms then turned to his back, ready for impact.

Quickly the wind yanked them up then brought them to the ground softly. Fresh snow fell on their white locks as they stared at each other wide-eyed. Thankful neither one was hurt, they broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hurry," Jack urged Mary as he ran to one of the cottage windows.

They peeked through the glass and saw a blond boy sitting near the window, staring at the sky. His father sat by the fire while his mother cooked supper.

Carefully Jack pressed his finger against the corner of the window, frost spread throughout the glass. Their blank canvas was ready. Jack began to draw the meadow that was near the lake. It had a nice tree near the center, that was where most of the children went to play.

The blond boy stared in awe, his eyes full of wonder at the drawing taking place before him.

"Your turn," Jack told her.

Mary touched the window and began to paint. She drew two stick figures, one boy and one girl. They had tiny smiles on their faces as they seemed to wave at the boy.

The little boy smiled at the painting.

The siblings smiled back, Jack's plan was beginning to work.

"Mother," the boy beckoned as he turned to his parents, "come look!"

"In a moment, Samuel," his mother told him. "Supper is almost ready."

"Father?" Samuel called.

"Not now," his father spoke as he got up and walked toward the table.

Samuel's smile dropped as he turned back to the window covered with frost.

Jack and Mary didn't know what else to draw, and neither one could write. They only spent so much time at the schoolyard to see other children. Learning only occurred for them when it was a very slow morning.

The young boy began to grow bored and drew a sun on the window.

"Samuel," his mother called. "Supper is ready."

Samuel jumped and rushed to the table, forgetting about the window and their drawing.

Jack's happy expression had never dropped so quick. "No. No," he murmured. He pounded his fist against the wooden exterior of their would have been believer's house.

Mary turned to Jack. "What do we do?"

He didn't answer when he grabbed the staff out of Mary's hands then he walked back to the forest.

"Hey!" she yelled.

No response.

"Jack," her voice getting softer. Never had she seen her brother like this.

The wind blew harder. Cottages swayed with the harsh breeze. Snow piled on the roofs. Frost shrouded the windows and doors.

The staff pulsed a bright blue.

Grinding his teeth, the young winter spirit stomped away.

His blood was boiling, angry at the moon, the village, and everything in between. He was sick and tired of this. He could care less if a blizzard took down the village.

The wind howled as his anger rose.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" Mary shouted at the top of her lungs, so loud that possibly those who didn't believe could hear.

He turned around, shocked to hear his sister speak with such power that the tiny icicles on the edges of some house fell.

White mist came from her breath with each huff. Her face was a light shade of peach. Tears welded in her eyes, on the brink of crying. "I- I-" she was choking on her words, she had no idea what to say to him. She gulped down her worry and fear then spoke again. "You don't have to go through this alone," she told him. "I know it's tough, I know it hurts, I know it isn't fair, but," she took in a breath before she continued, "we will find someone who will believe in us. And they will be worth waiting for. Please, Jack, you have to believe me."

Jack's sharp features began to soften as the words sunk in. He wasn't sure he could believe it entirely. Looking back at Mary, he saw her holding back all the pain, ready to collapse.

She honestly thought, believed that one day they will be seen.

He turned to his feet then back at Mary. Taking in a deep breath, he walked toward the winter spirit then gave her a hug. His cloak shielding both from the snow.

The bubbling heat of anger cooled down to a warm feeling of ease as Mary wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Mary," he said, "I don't know what I would do without you." A tear managed to escape and he was content with that.

Even if he would never have a believer, if he could never be seen. He wouldn't be alone in this world.

He had someone.


	2. Blizzard of '68

**Contest: What rhyme is associated with Mary?**

**Winner: Destiel101**

**Genre: Angst**

* * *

"Mary," Jack shouted. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Quietly as possible, Mary stayed perched on a frosting branch, waiting for her brother to move on from her tree. She glanced down and saw the top of his white hair under the green shroud.

He looked to the left then to the right. Placing the staff over his shoulder, Jack shouted in the air fully aware that Mary would hear him. "C'mon, we have to get going. Spring is around the corner and you know how much I don't like talking to those flower fairies."

"With what else you've called them I'm surprised that they don't kick us out of every country," Mary added then jumped to another branch.

He glanced up and watched her grab onto one of the branches. Quickly, the wind pulled Jack up and to his sister. He zipped past the wooden arms of the forest and was right beside her in record time. "I don't get why you're being so difficult," he sighed as he sat on the branch.

"I don't want to go," she told Jack as she crossed her arms and turned away from him, "and that's that."

Jack rolled his eyes as the winter spirit hopped to another branch then started to climb up. "Come on, don't be like that," He groaned as he hooked the crook of the staff on a higher branch to hoist himself up. He glared at her as she turned to him for a brief moment to stick out her tongue.

Quickly he used the crook and grabbed Mary by the neck of her colorful beaded vest. "Let go," she grumbled as she kicked at Jack's shoulder, "of me!"

"Stop," Jack grumbled as Mary's heel grazed his shoulder. "Being," she swung her leg at his arm as he tried to pull her back down. "So," she kicked his hand causing him to release the staff. Quickly Mary used her free hand and pulled the staff's crook off her vest. "Stubborn," without thinking Jack grabbed her ankle.

The young girl shrieked and kicked her brother in the chin. The winter spirit cried in pain as he lost his grip and began to plummet back to Earth.

"Jack!" Mary cried as she gripped the staff tightly and dropped from her branch. With the wind as her safety net, she reached out to her brother, trying to grab his hand.

Jack tried to grab his sister's hand, but the effort was fruitless. Even if they had switch roles, neither could reach the other at this speed.

Jack shut his eyes, bracing himself for the incoming pain.

It never came though, the most he felt was a small push on his back. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of the tunnel he was sliding side-to-side in.

"Jack!" Mary shouted as she ran in the tunnel, getting closer to her brother with each step.

A light began to envelope the two as they got closer to the end of the tunnel.

With Jack being shot out first, he landed on one of the many stone pathways. He was sure bruises were going to appear later.

A high pitched noise came from the distance and grew louder by the second. Jack turned around right after he got back up and rubbed where one of the bruises will appear.

Mary soon shot out of the tunnel like her brother did moments earlier. She crashed into the winter spirit, knocking out the wind in him.

"Nice of you to drop by," he groaned as Mary sat on his stomach.

"Sorry," she said as she got off him and helped him up.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"Jack, where are we?" Mary asked as her feet gripped the grass, frost slowly covering where she stood.

"I don't know," he told her. "I thought we fell into some hole, but," he looked at the sky, a confused expression covering his face, "I guess we're outside or something."

Mary turned all over the place as she tried to take in the view.

Spring green grass, moss-covered rocky pillars, and pastel pink flower petals falling from the trees. In the distance the two could hear footsteps in the distance, they were quick and getting louder by the second.

Jack looked at the huge bushes in the distance, he could hear something rushing towards them. An eight-foot tall stone egg leaped from the shrubs and ran in their direction.

Instinctively, Jack grabbed Mary's hand and began to run as fast as he could. "What is that?!" Jack screamed.

Mary glanced back and saw the top half of the golem's body spin and changed its expression from neutral to angry. "I don't think we want to find out," she yelled. "Wind, help us!" she ordered.

The wind yanked them off the ground and tried to carry the two out of immediate danger, the stone egg would have none of that though and kept pursuing them.

A second egg appeared out of nowhere, this one however was made of bronze and had thin legs. The metal egg ran to them as the wind began to lose its grasp of the siblings.

Mary waved the staff in its direction and frost attacked its joints, ice covered its knees and it fell to the ground. Quickly, Mary shot another stream of frost under its feet and the grass turned to ice. The egg scrambled to get up but could not do so.

"Nice one, sis," Jack laughed as Mary smiled at her accomplishment.

The laughter ceased the second the wind dropped them, and the two fell nearby a river of paint.

"You okay, Jack?" She asked as she quickly picked herself up.

"I'm alright," he answered. "I think we're in the clear."

"Good," Mary sighed, relived that no more giant eggs would be popping up. She took in the surroundings once again and noticed that they were on a meadow of flowers. She plucked one by one and started twisting the stems together, frost secured the flowers in place and ice grew into pillars where flowers and leaves weren't.

"Whatcha got there," Jack asked once she was done.

She stood up then placed the ring of flowers and frost atop his head then proclaimed, "It's a frost flower crown."

Jack chuckled at the gift, unbeknownst to the both of them that snow began to fall, not just where they were, but the entire warren.

Jack grabbed several flowers then attempted in make a flower crown for Mary. It almost fell apart but using ice created a stronger hold on them along with making it look closer to a tiara. Mary laughed as her brother placed the crown upon her head.

A strange nostalgia came to them but they didn't want to interrupt the fun.

Off in the distance, something caught them attention. Someone was coming for them.

"We got to get out of here," Jack told Mary as he jumped up.

"What?"

"Now!" He gripped the staff then threw Mary onto his back and made a break for it. The wind ripped them from the ground as they searched for an exit. "C'mon, c'mon," Jack muttered under his breath. "Where is it?"

Mary glanced back, finally hearing the noise that startled Jack. "Jack, look out!" she shouted as a boomerang went flying towards them.

Before Jack could ask where, the weapon struck Mary leading her to slip off of Jack and fall back to the ground.

"Mary!" he cried as he rushed toward her. He never reached her though, something, someone else did. Right before she hit the ground.

The gray-brown streak stopped just several feet from where it caught Mary. Jack quickly jumped in front of the figure, staff ready.

"Don't touch her," he ordered. Now getting a good view of his sister's savior, he wasn't completely sure if he was seeing right. It was a six-foot rabbit with gray fur and wearing a brown cloak.

The rabbit man fixed his spring green eyes on Jack then carefully placed Mary on the snow. Leather braces with orange gems in the center were strapped to his arms and leather wrappings on his feet. "This here ankle biter, she with you?" he asked, staring back at Mary then at Jack.

Jack dropped the staff and went straight to Mary, he checked for any bruises and only saw a small bump on her forehead. "She's my sister," Jack answered as he picked her up, her head resting on his chest.

"Jack?" Mary mumbled.

"It's okay, it's okay," he cooed. "Just get some rest, Mary. Okay?" he whispered.

Mary stared at him with heavy lids. "Okay," she complied as she dozed off.

"Why are you in my warren?" The giant bunny asked, angry with both Jack and Mary. "And what makes you think you can put my job in jeopardy?"

Jack wasn't completely sure on what to answer with hearing the second question. "What? Who are you exactly?"

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund," he announced as he leaned forward. "The Easter Bunny."

Jack was surprised to be meeting, well, arguing with the Easter Bunny. He honestly thought he would be much… smaller.

"Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put yourselves in?!" Bunnymund said in a harsh whisper. He took his boomerang from the holster on his back and placed it very close to Jack's face.

Jack took a deep breath, trying to hold in his anger and not answer him.

"I don't need incompetent nobodies creating blizzards in my warren, putting millions of eggs in trouble, _and_ idiots who put their own family after themselves."

Jack clenched his teeth, his eyes started to burn.

"You don't know anything," Jack muttered.

"I know much more than you think." Bunnymund pointed at one of the seven main tunnels of the warren then said in a deep dark voice, "Get out of my warren."

Jack managed to grab his staff without disturbing Mary and walked to the tunnel that would lead them straight to North America. Which part? He wasn't sure.

As his staff glowed in the darkness, tears streamed down his face. He couldn't protect the only person in his life, even though she was alright, he didn't know if something like that would happen again.

"Jack?" Mary asked as she heard his soft sobs, him trying to keep calm. "Are you okay?" now completely awake.

Great, he couldn't even sound like he was breathing properly now. "I-" What could he say? "I've been better," he murmured.


End file.
